Valentine's Day Visit
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Pokéshipping. Valentine's Day was always a special day, but for Misty it's even more special with Ash's constant surprises. Read on to see what he has in store for her this time.
1. The Original Visit

**Happy Valentine's Day! Now, this is my first attempt at any kind of shipping. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 18**

**Misty: 18**

**Brock: 22**

**May: 16**

**Max: 12**

**The other characters in this are just supporting so their ages don't matter.**

Pallet Town was never considered a busy town. Situated on the southwestern coast of the Kanto region it was a rather small town compared to the rest of the towns in the region. The only place of interest was the laboratory of Professor Oak, the world-famous Pokémon professor. And those who lived there wouldn't have it any other way. Today, however, there was another place of interest. At a small two-story house, roughly half a mile from Professor Oak's lab, a group of friends had gathered after a long journey. The home belonged to Delia Ketchum, mother to Pokémon Master-in-training Ash Ketchum. Ash and his friends had just returned home after traveling around Kanto so he could compete in the Battle Frontier. Not only did he win that, but along the way he won something else. In the kitchen Delia was cooking a fest to help celebrate Ash's recent accomplishment. A smile came across her face as she thought about her son and the recent change that had occurred.

"My little Ashy's growing up," she said. Delia spent a few more minutes preparing the food before she decided to leave the kitchen to check on resting travelers. Walking into the living room she saw May and her brother Max marveling over Ash's badges from Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. Continuing to look around the room she saw Brock, the oldest member of the group, looking out the window. Delia approached him.

"Are they still out there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brock replied. They both looked out and saw Ash standing next to the tree swing, his arms around a girl who was sitting in the swing. The two of them couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"I almost can't believe it finally happened," Delia said. "I'm so happy for those two."

"Me too," Brock said. "If anyone deserves to be together it's them."

The two kept watching, wanting to observe the scene as long as they could.

* * *

A few years back the only thing that would have been on Ash Ketchum's mind would have been Pokémon and Pokémon battles. A few days ago, though, something else had penetrated his thoughts. Or to be more specific, someone. After defeating Brandon at the Battle Pyramid his thoughts had gone from battles to something completely different. Something that hadn't been on his mind for years now.

"It's amazing, isn't it," he said to the girl on the swing.

"What is, Ash?" she asked.

"How a thought that had been pushed to the back of your mind and stayed there for so many years can just force its way back so strong that you can't think of anything else," he replied. The girl smiled and turned her head to look at Ash.

"Is that why you came back?" she asked him.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did," Ash replied.

"So am I," the girl said. She relaxed and leaned back into his chest. Ash held her as he thought about everything that had lead up to this moment.

* * *

_"How in the world did you get us lost?! I thought you knew where we were going!"_

_"Don't blame me! He's the one with the map!"_

_"But you're the one with the Pokénav!"_

_"If you two don't stop we'll never make it back to Pallet Town!"_

_After his victory against Brandon at the Battle Pyramid Ash and the gang had decided to head back to Pallet Town to celebrate. Unfortunately they seemed to have gotten lost along the way. May blamed Max for getting them lost while Max tried to transfer the blame to Brock, leading into a major argument on who's fault it was they were lost._

_"You're the navigator, Max! You're supposed to know where we're going!" May yelled at her younger brother._

_"Oh yeah?! What about Brock?! He lives here! He should know how to get to Pallet Town! Besides, he has the map!" Max fired back._

_"It's been a long time since I've been here! And besides, this map is outdated!" Brock argued. While the three of them fired back and forth Ash was in the lead. Even though they were lost a strong feeling was leading him on. It was so strong that he didn't hear the arguing trio behind him. All he knew was that something told him to head to the east._

_"Hey guys." But the others were too busy arguing to hear him._

_"Guys." Still no response other than loud arguing._

_"Guys!" Same as the first two. Sighing Ash turned to his loyal Pokémon._

_"Pikachu, would you do the honors?" From his spot on Ash's shoulder the small mouse Pokémon saluted before leaping into the air and firing a Thundershock at the arguing trio behind them. After recovering from the shock they all turned to Ash._

_"I think we should head this way," he said, pointing to the east. The other looked at him, wondering if they should follow his unconfirmed directions over those found either on the map or from the Pokénav._

_"Are you sure, Ash?" May asked. "I mean we could get even more lost than we are now."_

_"Yeah. What makes you so sure that's the right way?" Brock asked._

_"Call it a feeling," Ash replied before walking off. The others were slightly confused by his action, but decided to follow him rather than try to figure out the 'feeling' he had. After following Ash for a few minutes they were surprised to see that his 'feeling' had lead them to the path they had been searching for. Unfortunately there was a fork in the path when they emerged._

_"Oh great. Now where do we go?" May asked._

_"Well, seeing as how Pallet Town's to the south…"_

_"We go this way!" Ash suddenly said, pointing to the path heading to the east. His choice was followed by an enthusiastic "Pikachupi!" from Pikachu._

_"That way? But Pallet Town is to the south. Why are we…" But Ash was too far ahead to hear Max's question._

_"Ash, wait! We're supposed to be heading for Pallet Town!" May called. Brock walked up to a sign. After looking at it he turned to May._

_"What's the date, May?" he asked her._

_"Huh? It's February 13. Why?" Hearing that Brock looked at Ash's retreating figure and smiled._

_"I think we'll be getting to Pallet Town a bit late," he said. He then headed down the path Ash took. Rather than try and stop them May and Max followed them, eager to see why this side trip was necessary._

_

* * *

Cerulean City was extremely busy. Considering what tomorrow was everyone was busy getting things prepared for that special day. However, one person wasn't in the mood. In fact she had no reason to be as excited about tomorrow as everyone else was. From her place inside of the Cerulean City Gym she watched as the rest of the city prepared for the most special day of the year for those in love._

_"Another Valentine's Day spent alone," she said. She brushed a strand of red hair from her face as she thought about the importance of tomorrow. Everyone she knew had someone to spend Valentine's Day with, even her three sisters. But she never had anyone to spend time with. The one person she did want by her side was always on the move, never staying in one place very long. Such was the life of a Pokémon trainer. She was about to go check on the Gym's Pokémon when she heard the door open and someone step inside._

_"I'll be with you in a minute!" she called. She turned to walk away when she heard the sound of small paws hitting the floor tile followed by a cry of "Pikachupi!" She turned around just in time to catch a ball of yellow fur in her arms._

_"Pikachu?! What are you doing here?!" she asked. "Wait, where's…"_

_"Hey Misty." Upon hearing her name Misty looked up. Standing at the gym entrance was the last person she thought she'd see and the only one she wanted to see._

_"Ash!" She set Pikachu down and ran to Ash, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Ash wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug._

_"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Pallet Town by now," she said._

_"Come on. You think we'd miss out on coming to see you?" Ash replied._

_"We? You mean…" Ash pointed behind him, where Brock, May and Max stood._

_"Hi, Misty," Brock said. Misty let go of Ash and went to greet her other guests. While she was busy with them Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder._

_"Pi kachu pi cha? (You going to tell her?)" he asked._

_"Yeah," Ash replied._

_"Pika! Chu? (Great! When?)" he asked. As smiled and reached up to scratch Pikachu behind his ear._

_"Tomorrow," he replied._

_"Pikachu chu. Pi, Pikapi (Valentine's Day. Nice, Ash)," Pikachu replied. The small mouse Pokémon was impressed with his trainer. Ash seemed to have everything planned out._

_"So, how long are you guys going to be in town?" Misty asked._

_"Well, we really need to get to Pallet Town so I don't think we'll be here all that long," May said._

_"Oh. That's too bad," Misty replied. Her face had a slightly disappointed look that didn't go completely unnoticed. Ash frowned at the young coordinator._

_"**Nice going, May…**" he said to himself. He then turned to Pikachu._

_"Pikachu, do something. We have to make our stay here last at least through tomorrow," he whispered to his best Pokémon friend. Pikachu nodded, knowing just to do. The small mouse let his body go limp and fell right into Ash's arms. He then gave his trainer a thumbs-up._

_"Good thinking," Ash whispered. He looked up and saw that everyone's attention was focused elsewhere. Nobody had seen what Pikachu just did._

_"How soon do you have to leave?" Misty asked._

_"Probably…"_

_"Pikachu! What's wrong?! Say something!" Everyone turned to see Ash holding Pikachu. Misty immediately ran to his side._

_"What happened, Ash?! What's wrong with Pikachu?!" she asked, voice filled with worry._

_"I don't know! He just collapsed in my arms!" he replied. "It might have had something to do with that battle against Team Rocket we had earlier today." As he said that he looked in Brock's direction and winked. The breeder caught on to what his friend was saying._

_"But Ash, we did…"_

_"Of course! That must have been it!" Brock said, interrupting May. She looked at him, confused as to why he would lie like that. Brock simply motioned with his head towards Ash and Misty. She looked at them but still didn't know what Brock was getting at._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Don't you remember what tomorrow is?" he asked her._

_"Yeah, it's… oh!" Now May understood what Brock meant. Max, however, didn't._

_"What's going on? What are you two talking about?" he asked. May explained the situation to him. Once she was done Max looked at Ash and Misty, an understanding look on his face._

_"You really think it's going to happen?" he asked his two older companions._

_"It has to," his sister replied._

_"It will, trust me. I've been with them long enough to know that they're crazy about each other. If one doesn't make their move tomorrow the other will, and I have a feeling that Ash is ready to make that move," Brock said. The trio watched as Ash handed the 'unconscious' Pikachu to Misty._

_"He looks real tired. Team Rocket must have done a number on him," she said._

_"There's no way we can leave with him like this. Guess we'll be staying for a while," Ash said._

_"You can stay here with me if you want. My sisters are almost never here so there's more than enough room for all of you," Misty said. Ash silently thanked whoever he needed for this opportunity._

_"That'd be great," he said. Misty, still holding Pikachu, left to go get room ready for them. As she walked away Pikachu opened one eye and looked in Ash's direction. Ash gave the Pokémon a thumbs-up, which Pikachu returned before resuming his 'unconscious' state. With that out of the way Brock, May and Max walked up to him._

_"So, I guess we're staying until Pikachu 'recovers'," Brock said, putting emphasis on recover._

_"Yeah," Ash replied._

_"So, any plans for tomorrow?" May asked, hoping to find out if Ash had any plans for he and Misty tomorrow._

_"Maybe I do," Ash replied. Before she could question him further Ash left to go check on Misty and Pikachu._

_"Oh shoot! I wanted to know what he had planned tomorrow," May whined._

_"You're so nosey, May. Why don't you let him have his privacy," Max said._

_"But I want to know," May replied._

_"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Brock said. "Something tells me we'll find out soon enough." With that Brock led the two of them into the gym._

_

* * *

That night everyone was sleeping. Everyone, except Ash and Pikachu. The two of them were wide awake, thinking about what would happen tomorrow._

_"You think she'll like it, buddy?" Ash asked._

_"Pi pika chu? (Why wouldn't she?)" Pikachu asked._

_"I don't know. I guess I'm just a bit nervous," Ash replied._

_"Pika pi Pikachu chu, pi ka? (You're not backing down, are you?)" Pikachu asked._

_"No way! I'm going through with it no matter what," Ash replied. "I have to."_

_"Pika pi pikachu! (That's the spirit!)" Pikachu said._

_"Thanks," Ash said. The two of them laid down to get some sleep. Ash had a big day ahead of him in the morning._

_

* * *

The sound of Pidgey chirping greeted Misty as she woke from her sleep. After going through her morning routine and changing out of her night clothes she walked downstairs and was met with Brock cooking breakfast._

_"Morning Misty," he said._

_"Morning Brock," she replied. "Where is everyone?"_

_"Well, Ash left to take care of something earlier," he replied. "As for May and Max…"_

_"No, May! Please! I said I was sorry!" Brock and Misty ran out of the kitchen to the pool area to see what was happening. May was standing next to the pool, holding Max by the collar of his shirt over it._

_"Come on, May! Please don't!" Max pleaded._

_"I told you I'd make you pay for walking in on me like that," May replied angrily._

_"What's going on?" Misty asked._

_"Max walked in on while I was changing," May replied. "This is his punishment." Max looked down at the water._

_"No!" That was the last thing he said before May dropped him into the water. A few seconds later he surfaced. May was rolling on the floor laughing. Max leaned on the edge of the pool and stared at his sister._

_"It wasn't that funny," Max said._

_"It was to me!" May replied between laughs. At that moment an evil little plan formed in his head._

_"Oh really? I'd like to see for myself!" he said. May's laughter came to an abrupt end when she felt Max's wet hands grab her leg._

_"Don't you dare, Max!" she warned._

_"You know what they say… turnabout's fair play!" he yelled right before he pulled May into the water. The two of them disappeared underwater for a few seconds. May soon came up, spitting out water. Max came up shortly after, still holding onto May's leg._

_"You're right. It is funny when you're not on the receiving end," Max said. May glared at him and tried to get out of the pool. But Max tugged on her leg, getting her attention._

_"What do you want now?" she asked him, clearly agitated._

_"An apology," he said. All his request got him was a splash in the face, causing him to let go of his sister. She got out of the pool and turned to him, anger clear in her eyes._

_"An apology? If anything you owe me an apology for not only walking in on me while I was changing but for ruining my clothes," May said as she stormed off to change into some dry clothes. Misty and Brock came over and helped Max out of the pool._

_"You know you're probably going to get it later," Brock said._

_"I now, but it was worth it," Max said._

_"You'd better go change out of those wet clothes," Misty suggested. Max agreed and left to change just as his sister had done. As soon as he disappeared upstairs Ash and Pikachu walked in._

_"Good morning," he said._

_"Pika! (Morning!)" Pikachu said._

_"Morning, you two," Brock said._

_"So, what had you up so early this morning?" Misty asked._

_"I had to… go check on something," he lied. "Where's May and Max? I thought they'd be up by now."_

_"They had a little run in with the pool," Brock said. Ash nodded in understanding before he walked up to Misty._

_"So, you up for a walk?" he asked. To say Misty was a bit surprised was an understatement. For as long as she'd known him Ash never did anything like this._

_"Um, sure… but what about breakfast?" she replied._

_"We'll eat later," Ash said. Now Misty was starting to worry. Ash never turned down an opportunity to eat, especially when Brock was the chef._

_"Pi chu, Pikachupi! (Come on, Misty!)" Pikachu called. She looked at Pikachu and then to Ash. As strange as it seemed she liked the idea of going on a walk with Ash._

_"Okay, let's go," she said. Ash took her hand and lead her out of the gym, Pikachu following close behind. Brock smiled, knowing full well what Ash had planned for them._

_"Good luck, pal," he said._

_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu lead Misty out of the city to the north. They crossed the bridge and headed towards a place Misty knew very well. It was called Cerulean Cape but everyone in Cerulean called it Lover's Peak. It was here that couples came to be alone. Misty had no idea why Ash wanted her to come out here, seeing as how neither of them had anyone they considered 'lovers'._

_"Ash, why are we coming here?" she asked._

_"You'll see when we get there," he replied. Rather than question him Misty followed. During this time she ran over various scenarios in her head as to why Ash was leading her to Lover's Peak._

_"**What could he be thinking? Is there someone there he wants me to meet? But who? He wouldn't… no, that's not like Ash… but it possible that he…**"_

_"We're here." The announcement of their arrival at their destination brought Misty out of her thoughts. She looked ahead and saw that there was a table set up with a picnic basket witting on top._

_"What's all this?" she asked._

_"I just thought you'd prefer to have a picnic rather than stay inside," Ash said. Misty stared at him for a bit before smiling._

_"That's very considerate of you," she said. The three of them approached the table. Ash helped Misty into her seat before sitting across the table from her. Pikachu hopped onto the table. Ash reached in and took out a pair of sandwiches. He handed Misty one and took the other. Then, Pikachu reached in and took out a bottle of ketchup. Misty giggled at this._

_"He's still obsessed with ketchup I see," she said._

_"I guess some things never change," Ash replied. The only response they got was a small "Pika!" before the mouse began his task of emptying the bottle. Ash and Misty laughed a bit before getting to their own food._

_"This is good," Misty said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Brock must have made these."_

_"Yeah, he helped a little," Ash said as he ate his. Misty stared at him._

_"You made these?" she asked._

_"What? I can't make lunch for my best friend?" Ash replied, faking insult._

_"Well, usually you'd be more interested in eating than cooking," Misty replied. The two trainers laughed at her obvious joke before continuing their meal. Once they were finished her got up and offer Misty his hand. She graciously accepted and the two of them walked over to the railing overlooking the ocean. The two of them looked out over the ocean. The wind picked up a bit. Misty took out her hair band, letting her now shoulder length blow in the wind. Ash stared at her. In his eyes she never looked more beautiful than she did now._

_"**Okay, Ketchum. It's now or never.**" Gathering up all the courage he had he turned to face Misty._

_"So, are you having a good time?" he asked._

_"Are you kidding? This is the best time I've had in months," she replied._

_"That's good," Ash replied. "You know, there was a reason I brought you out here." he know had Misty's full attention._

_"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Ash," she said. And this was true. Besides Pikachu Misty was the only person he could confide in._

_"Okay. The truth is…"_

_"Prepare for trouble from up in the sky!"_

_"And make it double! That's no lie!"_

_"No, not now!" Ash yelled as he, Misty and Pikachu looked up a the Meowth balloon floating overhead._

_"An evil as old as the galaxy!"_

_"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"_

_"Meowth, that's me!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"And Meowth are the names!"_

_"Wherever there's peace in the universe!"_

_"Team Rocket!"_

_"Will be there!"_

_"To make everything worse!"_

_"Wobba Wobbufett!"_

_"Mime Mime!"_

_Ash couldn't believe his rotten luck. Just as he was about to let his feeling out these three had to show up. He looked at them with a glare that would make an Arbok run and hide._

_"What are you three doing here?!" he asked._

_"My my, it seems the little twerp is upset with us," James said._

_"He'll be even more upset when we take his Pikachu," Meowth added._

_"No you don't! Pikachu, give them a…"_

_"Hold on, Ash," Misty said. "I've got this one." Ash stared at Misty, wondering why she was so calm considering the fact that team Rocket just interrupted their moment._

_"You sure?" Ash asked._

_"Trust me, this won't take long," she said. She looked up at Team Rocket._

_"Just what are you doing?" she asked them._

_"What do you mean? We're here to steal Pikachu," Jessie replied._

_"I thought you would have realized that after we've been trying for so long," James added._

_"That's not what I mean," Misty replied._

_"Then what?" Jessie asked._

_"You claim to 'denounce the evils of truth and love', right?" Misty asked._

_"Yeah. So?" Jessie asked._

_"Don't you know today is Valentine's Day?" A look of shock came over Jessie's face. James was slightly confused. Meowth just didn't care._

_"A-Are you s-serious?" Jessie asked._

_"Sure am," Misty replied._

_"Who cares what today is? We've got a Pikachu to steal," Meowth said. Jessie responded by knocking him out with a mallet she pulled out of nowhere._

_"You idiot! Today is a sacred day in the name of love! If we try to steal Pikachu we'll be committing an act of evil, going against our motto!" she yelled. Now James understood why Jessie seemed hesitant to steal Pikachu._

_"Oh no! You're right! What are we going to do?!" he said._

_"I'll tell you what. You three leave now and I bet Ash won't have Pikachu blast you off," Misty said. She looked back at Ash to see if he agreed. Ash nodded. With his approval she turned back to Team Rocket._

_"It's up to you now. Leave in peace or get blasted off trying to steal Pikachu." The choice was clearly obvious._

_"Okay, we'll leave. But next time we're not leaving without Pikachu," Jessie said. With that they piloted their balloon away from Lover's Peak._

_"And that takes care of them," Misty said. She turned back to Ash, who looked very impressed with her negotiating skills._

_"Wow. You got them to leave and I didn't even have to lift a finger," he said. Pikachu was also impressed._

_"Why thank you," Misty said. She took her place back by Ash's side._

_"Now, what were you going to tell me before Team Rocket showed up?" she asked. Ash had almost forgotten why he brought her there when Team Rocket appeared, but now that they were gone he knew he had to tell her._

_"Misty, do you remember the day you had to leave to take care of the gym?" he asked. How could she forget? In her opinion that was the worst day of her life. She nodded._

_"I know you probably think that day was bad for you, but it was torture for me," Ash said. "It wasn't just the fact that you were leaving, but you left before I had the chance to tell you something… something I should have said long ago." Ash's words had completely mesmerized Misty. Her mind told her this wasn't happening, but her heart knew better._

_"To say that you're my best human friend is an understatement. You're the reason I was able to win all those battles when we were traveling together. I know I gave my Pokémon a lot of credit for those wins, but you deserve just as much. Without your cheering and coaching I wouldn't have done as well as I did." Misty's voice was caught in her throat. Ash's words had touched her in a way no one else ever did._

_"All throughout Hoenn and the Battle Frontier I vowed to win for everyone that supported me through my years of training. I couldn't win in Hoenn, but I made up for it in the Battle Frontier. All the while there was one thing that kept me going… you." Misty gasped when Ash said that. Her hands went to her mouth as tears threatened to pour from her eyes._

_"Misty, I want you by my side again. I need you by my side again. Misty… I love you." Misty couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw her arms around Ash's neck, hugging him for all he was worth._

_"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words! Ash… I love you too." Ash held her as she cried tears of happiness. Pikachu had long since left, knowing that they would want some time to themselves. After a few minutes Misty picked her head up and looked Ash in the eyes. At that moment the two became lost in each other's eyes. They were so far gone that they didn't realize they were moving closer to each other. Then, the two kissed. During that moment two souls became one in a union that no one could break. They stopped after what seemed like forever, even though it was only a few seconds. Both of them smiled at each other._

_"I've waited for that moment for so long," Ash said._

_"Was it worth the wait?" Misty asked._

_"Absolutely," he answered before moving in for another kiss._

_

* * *

The two of them returned to Cerulean Gym later that day. Pikachu had gotten there before them and informed everyone what had happened. Of course they were all happy to see that Ash and Misty finally got together. They were even happier when Daisy, Misty's oldest sister, said she didn't have to stay and run the Gym anymore. Surprisingly Daisy had gotten good enough to run the Gym, though she did say that Misty could take over anytime she wanted._

_"So, shall we head to Pallet Town?" Ash asked._

_"It doesn't matter where we go as long as I'm with you," Misty said. She had packed up everything she'd need to take with her (in other words her Pokémon) and was currently hanging on Ash's arm. Of course Ash didn't mind. In fact there was nothing he wanted more._

_"Alright then. Let's go," he said. The group then set off for Pallet Town with Ash and Misty in the lead._

* * *

"You know, you really made my day then," Misty said.

"I only wish I'd done that sooner," Ash replied. Misty got up from the tree swing and the two of them made their way towards the house. Halfway there Misty stopped.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Ash asked. She loved it when he called her by her nickname.

"I was just thinking, what's next for us?" she asked. Truthfully, Ash hadn't thought of that. He was just content with living in the moment.

"I don't know," he said. " I was planning on entering the Indigo League when it started back up again in a few months. Until then, I don't know… but I do know this."

He walked up to Misty, took her in his arms and kissed her.

"As long as I'm with you nothing else matters." Misty smiled and she leaned on his chest. His answer had washed away all her worries. At that moment she didn't care if he never won the league. To her he was a Pokémon Master. Ash knew this, and for now that was good enough for him.

"I love you, Ash," Misty said.

"I love you too," Ash replied. The two walked inside the house, hand-in-hand…

Forever united by the power of love.

* * *

And there you have it. So, was it good?

Please review


	2. One Year Later

Valentine's Day has once again come, and I decided to put up a little follow-up chapter for this story. I hope you like it.

One Year Later

Valentines Day had once again arrived, and the entire Kanto region was celebrating. Couples everywhere from Lavender Town to Indigo Plateau were out spending the holiday in their own special way. The citizens of Cerulean City were no different as they flooded the streets, heading to various locations with their special someone. This was also true for everyone's favorite Cerulean City Gym Leader. But rather than stay in town Misty was instead standing alone on Lover's Peak, waiting for the boy that stole her heart one year ago.

"Has it really been a year?" she asked herself. In her mind it was hard to believe that it had just been a year since the young Pokémon trainer that she had secretly had a crush on made her dream into a reality. It still felt like a dream, but every day since then had reminded her that this was reality. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She smiled as she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her back into a hug.

"What took you so long, Ash?" she asked. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry, Mist. I didn't mean to make you wait so long," Ash replied.

"It's okay, Ash. All that matters is that you're here now," Misty said. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck before the two kissed. No matter how many times they kissed Misty still felt the same as she did the first time. For those brief moments she was in heaven. When they broke the kiss both of them had smiles on their faces.

"So, what took you so long?" Misty asked again.

"Well, I had to go check on everyone back at the Gym," Ash replied. "I think Brock is going to be permanently scarred with all the Thundershocks Pikachu's used on him."

"Why would Pikachu do something like that?" Misty asked.

"To keep him away from your sisters," Ash replied. Misty laughed at the thought of Brock being constantly Thundershocked by Pikachu every time he tried to hit on her sisters.

"Are you sure Pikachu's going to have enough power for all those attacks?" Misty asked.

"He's a trooper. He'll manage," Ash replied. The two shared a quick laugh.

"Okay, now I know that alone couldn't have kept you busy that long. What else were you doing?" she asked. Ash's face became slightly serious when she asked that. He let her go and backed away a bit.

"Misty... I know we've only really been going out for a year, but I feel as though we've been together ever since you first fished me and Pikachu out of that river all those years ago," he said.

"I know what you mean," Misty said.

"And that's why... I think we're ready for the next step," Ash said. Misty didn't know what he was talking about, but when she saw him reach into his back pocket and pull out a small black box she had an idea where this was going.

"This... this can't be happening! Is he really going to do what I think he's going to do?!" she thought. 

"I've realized in this past year that there's no one else I love like you, and there's no one else I'll ever love like you. That day you fished me and Pikachu out of that river was the best day of my life, even if I didn't know it at first," Ash said.

"A-Ash..." Misty managed to stutter out. Before she could say anything else Ash got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Misty... there's no one else I want by my side... no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said. "Misty Waterflower... will you marry me?" Misty brought a hand to her mouth, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes.

"Yes... yes! YES! I'll marry you, Ash!" she cried. She fell to her knees and hugged Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around her and held her, tears forming in his eyes as well. They pulled away long enough for Ash to place the ring on her finger.

"I've dreamed of this every day for the past year," Misty said. "I can't believe it's actually happening!"

"Believe it, Misty," Ash replied. Misty threw herself into his arms again, kissing him for all he was worth. After what seemed like a lifetime they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum," Misty said.

"I love you too, soon-to-be Misty Ketchum," Ash said.

"You know, I like the sound of that... Misty Ketchum," she said.

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it," Ash said. The two laughed before meeting in another kiss.

* * *

Ash and Misty returned to the Cerulean Gym later that day. Once they informed everyone of their engagement the entire Gym was in an uproar, but in a good way. Misty's sisters could have been happier to see their little sister getting married, and Brock congratulated Ash on the engagement (after expressing his disappointment at the fact that Ash got engaged before he could even get a girlfriend). But the happiest one of all outside of Ash or Misty had to be Pikachu. The fact that Ash and Misty were getting married was the best news the Mouse Pokémon had heard in a while. 

"Wait a minute! We, like, have to plan everything for the wedding!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, like where it's going to be and when!" Violet added.

"I've already got an idea about that," Ash said. After listening to his suggestion everyone agreed that it was perfect. The date was to be in two months and the location was the river where Ash and Misty first met.

"Now that we, like, know where and when we've got to start getting the invitations out," Daisy said.

"And you, like, need a dress," Lily said. Though Misty was excited about getting married she didn't like the thought of going with her sisters to get a wedding dress. Still, it was a necessary evil she had to endure. The same went for Ash, as he had to deal with Brock helping him find a tuxedo to wear.

"This is something I'm not going to enjoy," Misty said to Ash.

"Me neither, but you've got to keep your eye on the prize," Ash told her. Misty smiled as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"With you as the prize I think I can do that," she said. The two smiled before moving in for a kiss. The next two months would be busy for the both of them.

* * *

The two months went by faster than anyone thought, and the day of the wedding arrived. The bank of the river was busy with the sound of people and Pokémon preparing for the most anticipated wedding of the year. Misty had insisted that her sisters, Ash's mother and May be her bride's maids while Ash couldn't think of anyone besides Brock he'd want as his best man. And of course they both picked Pikachu to be the ring bearer. Once everyone was settled in the wedding official started. Ash stood at the altar, waiting for his future wife to make her way down. Brock was next to him. 

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Let me put it this way... I'd be more relaxed staring down Lance's Dragonite with nothing but a Magikarp," Ash replied.

"It's only natural you feel this way," Brock said. "Just remember what you said when you first told us you were getting married... 'You've got to keep your eye on the prize'." Seconds later the organ began to play.

"And speaking of the prize, here she comes," Brock said. Ash looked down the aisle. If there was a time where Misty was even more beautiful than she already was Ash knew right now was that time. As she walked down the aisle Ash could see her absolutely beaming. Even her veil couldn't hide her smile from him. As she took her place next to him Ash lifted her veil, gazing into her eyes.

"Well... how do I look?" she asked him.

"Mist... words wouldn't do you justice," he replied. She smiled before the two of them faced the priest.

"Friends, we are gathered here to witness the union between Ashton Ketchum and Mistina Waterflower," he said. "I understand that the bride and groom have written their own vows for today. Ash, you may go first." At that moment all the nervousness in Ash started to rise once again. But once he looked at Misty those feeling went away and were replaced by confidence.

"I'll be the first to admit that we didn't start off as the best of friends. In fact, I wondered just how in the world we could stand being around each other," he said. "But as time passed I couldn't see myself without you by my side. That's why I found it so hard to say goodbye when you had to go take care of the Gym." Misty nodded after everything he said.

"Misty... to say this past year was the best year of my life would be an understatement. To me it was nothing short of heaven. Just having you by my side would have been good enough, but to have you share my feelings made it that much better," he said. As he took his ring and placed it on Misty's finger he finished speaking.

"I picked this location for its symbolic purpose," he said. "This is where we first met, where our friendship first started. And today, this is where our lives together will begin." Misty almost couldn't hold back her tears as she began.

"Ash... our friendship may not have started out in the best way, but in the end I valued your friendship more than anything. It... it really devastated me when I had to leave you for the Gym. I was almost certain that I'd lost my only chance at love," she said. "But then... you came back to me... and made me the happiest girl in Kanto. That was then, and now, you've made me the happiest girl in the entire world." She then took her ring and placed it on his finger.

"Ash, I love you, and I don't want to be anywhere but by your side, now and forever," she said. With their vows spoken the priest spoke once again.

"If there is anyone who feels these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," he said. Of course no one spoke, everyone believing that they truly did belong together.

"Then by the power vested in me by the power of the region of Kanto I pronounce you man and wife," he said. "What has been joined here let nothing come between. You may now kiss the bride." Ash looked at Misty.

"I've been waiting for this moment," he said.

"So have I," Misty said. With that the two shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum," the priest announced. As their friends and family cheered the two continued to kiss, nothing else in the world mattering to them at that moment.

* * *

Hours later everyone had decided to leave. Only a few people were left, including Ash, Misty and their closest friends and family.

"I can't believe my little Ashy's married now," Delia said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash replied.

"And Misty, welcome to the family," she added.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said.

"Please dear, you can call me 'Mom' from now on," Delia said.

"Okay... Mom," Misty said. The two women shared a quick hug.

"Well Ash, looks like you got the upper hand on me this time," Gary said.

"I sure did," Ash replied.

"Just don't let it get to your head," Gary added, slapping Ash on his back. The two ex-rivals laughed.

"Well, I'd better get going," Gary said. "Gramps is going to be busy catching up on everything he missed at the lab today, and something tells me he's going to need my help with that."

"And we, like, need to get back to the Gym," Daisy said. "Those challengers, like, aren't going to stop coming just because there was a wedding today." Misty gave her sisters one last hug.

"Take care, you guys," she said.

"You too," Lily said.

"Take care of our little sister, Ash," Violet said.

"Don't worry," Ash replied. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"We know," Daisy said. As Gary and Misty's three sisters left Delia hugged her son.

I wish I could stay longer but I need to get back to Mimey," she said.

"We understand, Mom," Ash said, returning his mother's hug. "We won't be too much longer."

"I'll be waiting for you two back home," she said. With that Delia left, leaving Ash and Misty alone. The two newlyweds took comfort in finally being alone with only the sound of the river there.

"Today felt like a dream," Misty said.

"I know, only this dream was real," Ash said. The two shared a kiss before a bright light overhead caught their attention.

"What is that?" Misty asked. She and Ash both looked up. There, flying overhead, was a large golden bird.

"Is that?!" Misty said.

"It's Ho-oh!" Ash said. The same Pokémon Ash saw on the first day of his journey had come back and was now circling overhead, filling the sky with glitters of gold each time her wings flapped.

"What is she doing here?" Misty asked.

"I think... she's here to give her blessing to us," Ash said. Misty looked at Ash.

"You think so?" she asked. Ash faced her before answering.

"I do," he replied. The couple smiled and looked back to the sky. Ho-oh was still circling them, giving the sky a beautiful golden glow. They stood there and watched, Misty being held in Ash's arms. Today was the perfect beginning to the rest of their lives, and it all started a little more than a year ago with a simple Valentine's Day visit.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Valentine's Day!

Please review


	3. A Special Sinnoh Valentine's Day

Another Valentine's Day, another update. Enjoy

**A Special Sinnoh Valentine's Day**

Somehow, she should have expected this. Somehow, she should have known he'd have something planned, seeing what day was coming up and all. And yet, for some strange reason, she was still surprised.

"Come on. Just where are you taking me?" Misty asked.

"You'll see," Ash replied. Misty sighed. Ever since she and Ash got married less than a year ago he had a knack for surprising her. She never knew when he'd spring one on her, but she did know she loved each and every one of them.

"Okay, I know Valentine's Day is coming up, and I know you want to surprise me, but do you have to cover my eyes like this?" she asked.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Ash asked.

"I want to see where I'm going," Misty replied.

"What? Afraid I'll lead you astray?" Ash asked.

"If that was the case I wouldn't have married you," Misty replied. "Just how much further is it?"

"Not much," Ash replied. "How you doing, buddy?"

"Pi Chu (Just fine)," Pikachu replied. He was walking ahead of the two trainers, his paws covering the eyes of his mate, Misty's Marill. Ever since Misty's Azurill evolved the two of them had become just as inseparable as their trainers.

"Pikapi! (Ash!)" Pikachu said. Ash looked up and smiled.

"Okay, we're here," he said.

"Finally," Misty said. Ash removed his hands from her eyes, Pikachu doing the same for Marill. Once Misty's eyes adjusted she looked at where Ash had lead her. She was left breathless.

"Oh my…" she said. Before her was a small town, but what had Misty so breathless was al the flowers growing everywhere. The entire town was covered in flowers, from the various houses to the Pokémon Center.

"So, do you like my surprise?" Ash asked. He got his answer when Misty threw herself into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"What is this place?" Misty asked.

"Floaroma Town," Ash said. "I heard about it while we were in Jubilife City and I had a feeling you'd want to come here." Misty gave Ash a kiss, which Ash was more than happy to return.

"You know me too well," she said.

"I do, don't I," he said. The two trainers looked down at their Pokémon, seeing Marill kissing Pikachu on his cheek.

"Looks like Marill loves it just as much as you do," Ash said.

"Like trainer, like Pokémon," Misty replied.

"Come on. We've got a lot of things to see here," Ash said. He took Misty's hand in his and lead her into town, Pikachu and Marill following right behind them.

************************************************************************

They soon found that just looking at the town from the entrance did it no justice. If it possible the town was even more beautiful up close. Everywhere the couple looked there were flower stands filled with the most beautiful flowers they had ever seen.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Ash replied. "In fact I'm looking at her now." Misty stopped and turned to face Ash. She smiled as she put her arms around his neck. Ash responded with a smile of his own as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are such a smooth talker," Misty said.

"At least I'm not another Brock," Ash joked.

"Thanks Ho-oh for that," Misty replied. The two laughed and shared a brief kiss.

"Chu! (Hey!)" Pikachu called. Ash and Misty looked in his direction, seeing him and Marill pointing up to a flyer.

"Rill Mar Mar Rill (Come check this out)," Marill said. The two trainers approached the flyer, noticing that it was advertising a special event.

"Floaroma Town's Valentine's Day Couples Contest," Ash read. "First prize is a week long all-expenses paid stay at Sinnoh's Lakeview Resort Hotel." Out of the corner of his eye Ash could see Misty get a dreamy look on her face.

"I've heard so much about the Lakeview Resort Hotel," she said. "It's supposed to be the best in the Sinnoh region."

"Something tells me you'd like to go there," Ash said.

"Like? I'd love to spend a week there," Misty replied.

"Well, let's do it," Ash said. Misty looked at him, a bit confused.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Enter the contest," Ash said. "The winner gets a week long vacation there, and you just said you'd love to go there, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Do… do you really mean it?" Misty asked.

"Of course," Ash said. "If it'll make you happy I'd do anything." Misty threw her arms around Ash, overcome with unspeakable joy.

"Oh thank you, Ash!" Misty said. Ash smiled as he hugged her back, taking pleasure in her happiness.

"So, where do we enter?" Misty asked once she let go of Ash. Ash looked at the flyer and quickly found the answer.

"It says here we can enter at the Pokémon Center," he said. "And it says today is the last day for registration."

"Good thing we got here when we did," Misty said.

"Come on, let's go register," Ash said. Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder and Marill took her place on Misty's. With their Pokémon ready Ash and Misty headed to the Pokémon Center to register for the contest.

************************************************************************

Once they arrived Ash and Misty found that they weren't the only one entering the contest. From what they could tell there were plenty of other couples who had the same idea they did.

"Looks like the competitions is going to be stiff," Ash said.

"You think we have a chance?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her, his trademark smile on his face.

"As long as we're together there's nothing we can't do and no challenge we can't overcome," he said. Misty didn't know how he did it but whenever she saw that smile all worries she has seem to melt away into nothing.

"Of course we won't be overcoming anything if we don't register," Ash said. The two trainers made their way to the front desk, where Nurse Joy awaited them.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," she said. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to register for the couples contest," Ash said.

"Well, you've come to the right place," Nurse Joy said. "I'll just need your names, please."

"Ash Ketchum," Ash said.

"Misty Ketchum," Misty said. Nurse Joy typed their names into her computer.

"Okay, you're all registered," she said. After registering them Nurse Joy noticed the rings on their fingers.

"I take it that you two are married?" she asked.

"We are," Misty said. "It's been almost a year."

"Well then, allow me to congratulate you two on your marriage," Nurse Joy said. "It's not often we get married couples so young."

"Well, despite our age our love is as strong as any you'll find," Ash said.

"That much is clear," Nurse Joy said. "With a love that strong I'm sure you two will be favorites in the contest."

"You think so?" Misty asked.

"You are as far as I'm concerned," she said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Ash said.

"You're welcome," Nurse Joy said. "Now the contest will take place on Valentine's Day in the town square. Good luck." They thanked Nurse Joy as she left to go check on the Pokémon that had been left in her care.

"Valentine's Day is in two days. That doesn't give us a lot of time to get prepared," Misty said.

"You don't need to worry about that," Ash said.

"But we only have two days to come up with a practice a routine," Misty said. "How can we do that in just two days?"

"I know we only have tow days, but that's all we'll need," Ash replied. Misty wasn't sure, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Do you have a routine already planned out?" she asked.

"I've got something planned in my head," Ash said. "And I know just which Pokémon we're going to use." He looked down at Pikachu and Marill. The two of them looked back up at him, their heads turned to the side in confusion.

************************************************************************

"Hello, and Happy Valentine's Day! Welcome to the Floaroma Town Valentine's Day Couples Contest!" A round of loud cheers and applause followed. The town square had been changed into a makeshift contest stage. Bleachers on each side were filled with spectators eager to have the contest get underway. Standing in the center of the contest stage was a man in a blue suit.

"My name is Landon and I will be one of the judges for this contest," he said. "Assisting me with the judging will be Floaroma Town's very own Nurse Joy." He stepped to the side and Nurse Joy walked to the center of the stage.

"I'm looking forward to everyone's performances," she said.

"Now, let me go over the rules," Landon said. "The first round will be the Appeals round. All participants will use one Pokémon each and will work together with their partner to create the most appealing tag performance. Then, the two couples that put on the best performance will compete against each other in the final round. The winning couple will receive a week long all expenses paid trip to Sinnoh's Lakeview Resort Hotel." A round of "oohs" and "ahs" went through the crowd as everyone thought about how wonderful it would be to spend a week long vacation at one of the most gorgeous resorts in the world.

"And now, let the Floaroma Town Valentine's Day Couple Contest begin!" Landon said. Once again a round of cheering and applause filled the air as the contest officially began.

************************************************************************

Just as everyone expected the appeals were amazing. Each of the participants worked together flawlessly with their partners to create dazzling appeals that left the crowd begging for more. It was getting close to Ash and Misty's turn, but Misty was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Everyone else was so good… I don't know if I can be that good myself," she said. Marill was in her arms, feeling just how nervous her trainer was.

"Getting that 'Butterfree in your stomach' feeling?" She turned around and was met with Ash's smiling face, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Just relax. You're going to do great," Ash said.

"That's easy for you to say," Misty replied. "You've done this before." Ash knew she was referring to the contest he and May entered right after he won the Battle Frontier.

"You're right, but this should be something you can do easily," Ash said. "After all you just love showing off your Pokémon."

"That is true," Misty said. "But what if I mess up?"

"You're not going to mess up," Ash said. "We went over our routine enough times for all of us to have it memorized." Marill looked up at Misty.

"Mar Rill Mar Rill! (We can do this!)" she said. Misty looked down at her Pokémon, seeing the confidence in her eyes. Seeing her Pokémon look so confident gave Misty a bit of confidence herself.

"You're right. We can do this," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said. Misty then looked at him with a smile that in his eyes outshone the sun. Right then the next entrants were announced.

"And now please welcome our next coordinators, Dawn and Kenny!" Both Ash and Misty looked up at the monitor when her name was called.

"Alright! It's Dawn!" Ash said. Dawn was a young coordinator from Twinleaf Town. They had met her when they first arrived in Sinnoh while passing through Sandgem Town and immediately became good friends with her. She was a cheerful person, and though she was a bit headstrong she always had her heart in the right place.

"I wonder who's that with her," Misty said.

"Got me," Ash said. "I wonder if he's good." His question was soon answered as Dawn and Kenny began their appeal.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn said.

"Prinplup, hit it!" Kenny said. They tossed their capsule-encased Poké Balls. They opened, releasing hundreds of bubbles into the air. From within the bubbles appeared Dawn's Piplup, a small penguin Pokémon and Kenny's Prinplup, a much larger penguin Pokémon.

"Let's start off with Whirlpool, Piplup!" Dawn said. Piplup's body took on a blue glow before forming a massive whirlpool over his head.

"Okay, Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny said. His Prinplup fired off a Bubblebeam at Piplup's Whirlpool, but instead of destroying it the Bubblebeam circled the attack, being pulled in by the force of the Whirlpool.

"Now that's what I call attack control," Landon said. "Kenny was able to have his Prinplup use his Bubblebeam in perfect unison with Dawn's Piplup's Whirlpool."

"Yes. Now let's see what they do with that," Nurse Joy said.

"Now toss it, Piplup!" Dawn said. Being careful to keep the attacks in unison Piplup tossed his Whirlpool into the air. Thankfully the Bubblebeam was still circling it.

"Now use Peck!" Pawn said. Piplup's beak took on a white glow and grew a bit as the little penguin built up energy for his Peck attack. He then broke out and ran towards Prinplup.

"Okay, toss him!" Kenny said. Prinplup squatted down, holding his flippers in front of him. Piplup jumped into the air with a front flip and landed on Prinplup's outstretched flippers.

"Do it!" Kenny said. Prinplup tossed Piplup up towards the Whirlpool. As he got closer Piplup began to spin along with the Whirlpool. Seconds later Piplup entered the bottom of the Whirlpool. As he traveled up through it the attack began to change shape, turning almost inside-out. Shortly after entering Piplup shot out of the top, causing the Whirlpool to appear to turn upside-down.

"Okay, now use Ice Beam!" Dawn said. Piplup gathered energy in his beak and fired a freezing ray down towards the Whirlpool, freezing it on contact. Inside the frozen attack everyone could see the Bubblebeam that Prinplup fired had also become frozen.

"Okay, Prinplup! It's time for the big finish! Metal Claw!" Kenny said. Prinplup jumped up to the frozen Whirlpool and smashed it with Metal Claw, shattering it into millions of shimmering pieces. The frozen bubbles, upon being broken free of their icy prison, all exploded creating a fireworks-like display.

"Oh my… such a beautiful use of attacks," Nurse Joy said. "The Bubblebeam fireworks really added a nice touch at the end."

"This is definitely one of the best appeals I've seen today," Landon said. "I can definitely see those two making the finals." Dawn and Kenny were both excited to know the judges thought so highly of their routine. Prinplup was standing in front of Kenny with a look of confidence on his face while Piplup had jumped into Dawn's arms.

"Alright, folks! Let's keep this contest going!"

************************************************************************

"Did you hear that, Kenny?! They said we're going to make the finals!" Dawn cheered. The two of them were resting after their appeal and waiting to see if they had indeed made the final round.

"Calm down, Deedee. They said they could see us making the finals," Kenny said.

"Don't call me Deedee!" Dawn yelled. "And besides you don't really think there's anyone out there that can outdo us."

"I think there is." Dawn turned towards the sound of the voice. A huge smile broke out on her face once she saw who it belonged to.

"Ash! Misty!" She ran to the two of them, catching them both in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be in Eterna City by now," she said.

"We decided to give the contest a try," Ash replied.

"Hold on! You two are competing? But I thought Ash was here to compete in the Sinnoh Championship," Dawn said.

"He is, but he wanted to enter and win that vacation for me," Misty said. Dawn immediately got a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh, how romantic," she said. "If only there was a guy who'd do that for me."

"Hey, Dawn. You going to introduce me or what," Kenny said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Dawn said. "Guys, this is Kenny. He and I are childhood friends. Kenny, this is Ash and his wife Misty. Misty is the Gym Leader at the Cerulean City Gym while Ash is going for the Sinnoh championships."

"Nice to meet you," Kenny said.

"Likewise," Ash said.

"Pi Ka (Hi there)," Pikachu said.

"Marill (Hello)," Marill said.

"And this is Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Marill," Dawn said, smiling at the two Pokémon.

"Those two certainly are a happy couple," Kenny said, getting a slight blush out of Marill and causing Pikachu to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"By the way, if what Dawn said is right then why did you two enter the tournament?" Kenny asked.

"Simple. I wanted to win that vacation for Misty," Ash said.

"Well, if we meet in the finals just know that Kenny and I won't be going easy on you," Dawn said, a look of confidence in her eyes.

"That's fine by us. We won't be going easy on you two either," Misty replied.

"Speaking of which, we're up," Ash said.

"Good luck out there," Dawn said. With a quick wave Ash and Misty made their way out to the stage.

************************************************************************

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our final couple!" Landon said. "Please give a warm Floaroma welcome to Ash and Misty Ketchum!" With the crowd cheering them on Ash and Misty took the stage. Ash took a bit of time to wave to the crowd, while Misty was trying to suppress the nervousness that was starting to creep up on her.

"_Calm down, Misty. This isn't that hard. Just… think of it as one of your Gym battles," _she told herself. While she tried to calm herself she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Ash's warm smile.

"Just take it easy," he said. "You're going to do great." With those few words Misty's confidence returned. She smiled and nodded, letting Ash know everything was okay.

"Okay then, Pikachu! Time to start the show!" he said.

"The spotlight's on you, Marill!" Misty said. Pikachu and Marill ran out onto the stage to start their routine.

"Start off with Bubblebeam!" Misty said. Marill twirled in the air as she fired her Bubblebeam, filling the air with hundreds of bubbles.

"Now follow up with Thunder Wave, Pikachu!" Ash said. With Marill's Bubblebeam still in the air Pikachu used Thunder Wave, zapping all the bubbles with a small bit of electricity. Surprisingly the bubbles didn't pop and instead began to group together.

"Incredible! Pikachu's Thunder Wave actually magnetized the bubbles and is making them come together," Landon said.

"I wonder what they have planed next," Nurse Joy said.

"Iron Tail!" Ash and Misty said. Pikachu and Marill jumped into the air and did a front flip, their tails giving off a white glow. Then, using their Iron Tail attacks like springboards, the two of them propelled themselves up to the makeshift bubble stage. Pikachu was the first to land, surprisingly not popping any of the bubbles with his landing. Seconds later Marill landed in Pikachu's arms. He twirled her around a bit before gently setting her down on the bubbles.

"Mar Rill (Thank you)," Marill said.

"Pikachu (Anytime)," Pikachu replied.

"I don't know about you but I am very impressed," Landon said. "The fact that they landed on those bubbles without popping them shows how light on their feet they are."

"Time for the big finish!" Ash said. "Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

"Marill, use Ice Beam!" Misty said. Pikachu and Marill stood side-by-side. They looked to each other and smiled before bouncing off the bubbles into the air. Once they were high enough Pikachu fired off a Thunderbolt while Marill fired an Ice Beam. The two attacks hit the bubbles, starting a chain reaction of them popping. The display was similar to the one Dawn and Kenny used, but the use of Thunderbolt and Ice Beam gave the sparkling a combination blue and yellow tint. Now that their stage was gone Pikachu and Marill fell back down onto the original stage, landing with perfect grace and balance.

"Such grace and finesse," Nurse Joy said. "This was definitely one of the top performances of the day."

"I have to agree," Landon said. "And with that final performance the appeals round is now over. Nurse Joy and I will return with the identities of our two final teams shortly."

************************************************************************

Now that their appeal was over Ash and Misty had time to relax while Landon and Nurse Joy determined who would move on to the final round. Despite her early nervousness Misty found the experience to be quite fun.

"Can you believe the cheers out there?! They really loved us out there!" she said.

"And why wouldn't they," Ash said. "Of course my love is special."

"Of course it is," Misty said. She put her arms around his neck as the two of them shared a kiss. Pikachu and Marill were also having a touching moment as they sat at their trainers' feet holding each other, their tails intertwined.

"Ash! Misty!" They looked up in time to see Dawn and Kenny approaching them.

"That was amazing!" Dawn said. "Pikachu and Marill worked together perfectly!"

"Thanks," Misty said. "It was a lot of fun to show off our Pokémon like that."

"I think you two may have missed your calling," Kenny said. "You would have made outstanding coordinators."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want to give up Gym battles," Ash said. While the four of them talked Landon and Nurse Joy had made their decisions.

"Sorry for the wait! Now to announce the finalists!" Landon said. "Our first couple is… Dawn and Kenny!"

"Alright! We made it!" Dawn cheered, throwing herself into Kenny's arms. He was startled and almost lost his balance, but managed to remain standing.

"Congratulations," Ash said.

"You two deserved to make it," Misty said.

"Thanks, you two," Dawn said.

"And the final couple to advance is…" Everyone held their breath in eager anticipation.

"Ash and Misty!" It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but when it did Misty could barely contain her excitement.

"We… we made it! Ash, we made it!" Misty said. She threw her arms around Ash and kissed him.

"What did I tell you," Ash replied. Their Pokémon were also celebrating with them. Pikachu pumped his fist into the air briefly. Then, without warning, Marill hugged him and kissed him on his electric sack. Pikachu blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Now that our two couples have been determined it's time for the final round!' Landon said. Ash, Misty, Dawn and Kenny all looked at each other.

"It's down to us," Ash said.

"Yeah," Kenny said.

"May the best couple win," Dawn said.

"Of course," Misty said. After wishing each other good luck they headed to the contest stage for the final round.

************************************************************************

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final round!" Landon said. The crowd erupted in cheer.

"In the red corner we have Dawn and Kenny!" They continued to cheer as Dawn and Kenny waved.

"And in the blue corner we have Ash and Misty!" They too acknowledged the cheers of the crowd by waving to them.

"Now the rules are simple: this will be a tag contest battle with a five minute time limit. The team that lowers their opponents points the most after five minutes will be declared the winners," Landon said. A large clock had been set up on the side of the stage. It showed five minutes, along with a point bar for each of the participants.

"Okay, let the final round begin!" Landon said.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Marill, the spotlight's on you!" Misty said. The two Pokémon bounded out onto the stage.

"Piplup, spotlight! Dawn said.

"Prinplup, hit it!" Kenny said. Their Poké Balls once again opened and revealed hundreds of bubbles, Piplup and Prinplup appearing shortly after.

"Let's start off with Bubblebeam!" Dawn said.

"You too, Prinplup!" Kenny said. The two penguin Pokémon fired off a pair of Bubblebeam attacks.

"Counter with Thunderbolt, Pikachu! Ash said.

"Use Ice Beam, Marill!" Misty said. Pikachu and Marill confidently countered Dawn and Kenny's attack combination with Thunderbolt and Ice Beam, easily dispelling the Bubblebeam attacks and taking a huge chunk of points from Kenny and Dawn.

"Nice going, you two!" Ash said.

"Okay, let's try this!" Dawn said. "Use Whirlpool!" Piplup's body took on a blue glow as he formed his Whirlpool.

"Dive in, Prinplup!" Kenny said. Without hesitating Prinplup dove into the Whirlpool, letting the momentum pull his around inside of it.

"What are they doing?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but be careful," Ash said. Pikachu and Marill stood ready, waiting to see what Prinplup was going to do.

"Now, go!" Kenny said. Prinplup shot out of the Whirlpool, the spinning motion of the attack giving him a speed boost.

"Stop Prinplup with Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt, but this was something Kenny expected.

"Use Metal Claw!" he said. Prinplup brought his flippers in front of him. Then, the tips began to glow white.

"I hope he knows what he's doing!" Misty said. Unfortunately he did. When the Thunderbolt made contact it did no damage to Prinplup. The Metal Claw almost seemed to absorb the Thunderbolt.

"Now, send it back!" Kenny said. Prinplup threw his flippers out to the side, sending a shockwave of electricity back at Pikachu and Marill.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash said. Pikachu managed to jump up and avoid the attack, but Marill wasn't as fortunate. The attack hit her sending her to the ground.

"No, Marill!" Misty cried.

"Pika! (Marill!)" Pikachu yelled.

"Look out, Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu looked up just in time to see Prinplup close in.

"Use Metal Claw!" Kenny said. Pikachu was unable to dodge, letting Prinplup's Metal Claw strike with full force. He was knocked to the ground next to Marill, which cost Ash and Misty nearly half their points.

"Wow, what a turn-around!" Landon said. "Just when it seemed Ash and Misty had the upper hand Dawn and Kenny managed to turn things around with just a couple of moves!" Prinplup had made his way back over next to Piplup while Pikachu and Marill struggled to get back up.

"Don't give any breathing room!" Dawn said. "Whirlpool!" Piplup threw his Whirlpool towards their downed opponents, trapping them inside the swirling water attack.

"Come on, Pikachu! You've got to break out of that!" Ash said.

"Hold on, Marill!" Misty said. Their Pokémon were being tossed around, and each second they spent inside equaled more points they would lose.

"Now use Bubblebeam!" Kenny said. While Piplup held them in his Whirlpool Prinplup attacked it with Bubblebeam. The bubbles were pulled inside where they hit Pikachu and Marill from different angles. This caused Ash and Misty's points to drop even further. When the attacks stopped Pikachu and Marill were barely able to stand.

"This isn't good," Ash said. "Another combination like that and we're done for."

"We've got to come up with our own combinations," Misty said.

"Let's win this!" Kenny said.

"You got it!" Dawn replied. "Bubblebeam!"

"You too!" Kenny said. Both Piplup and Prinplup fired off a Bubblebeam, but rather than a direct attack the Bubblebeam attacks circled around Pikachu and Marill.

"Now what do we do?! They've got them trapped!" Misty said. Ash looked on, seeing the situation Pikachu and Marill were in. Right then Ash knew what to do.

"I've got it!" he said. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave on the Bubblebeam!" Pikachu didn't know why Ash wanted him to do that but he figured it was better than nothing. He shot his Thunder Wave at the Bubblebeam, the blue electricity spreading through the attack.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Misty asked.

"Just wait," Ash said. At first it didn't look like anything was happening, but within a matter of seconds the bubbles started to come together and slow down.

"Alright, it worked!" Ash said.

"What worked?" Dawn asked. That's when Misty realized what Ash had done.

"You had Pikachu magnetize the bubbles just like we did in our appeal!" she said.

"You got it!" Ash said. "Now it's our turn to use their attack against them!" With the tide turning back in their favor Ash and Misty knew it was time to go back on the offensive.

"Ice Beam, Marill!" Misty said. Marill and Pikachu jumped out of the bubble ring. Once they were outside Marill hit it with an Ice Beam, freezing it into a solid ice ring.

"Now send it back!" Ash said. Pikachu ran up and kicked the ring, sending it hurtling back at Piplup and Prinplup.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Kenny said. "Metal Claw!" Just as the ring got to them Prinplup shattered it with a Metal Claw, but Ash expected that.

"Thunderbolt!" he said. Pikachu fired off his Thunderbolt, hitting the broken pieces of the ice ring. The electric attack ricocheted off the ice shards, creating a makeshift electric prison around Piplup and Prinplup.

"No, they're trapped!" Dawn cried.

"And now it's time we finished this!" Ash said. "Use Volt Tackle!"

"And you use Ice Beam, Marill!" Misty said. Pikachu shot forward, his body coated in electricity. As he charged Marill shot him with an Ice Beam, the two elements mixing together in a beautiful glow of yellow and blue.

"Dodge it!" Dawn said.

"They can't!" Kenny said. Unable to do anything Piplup and Prinplup were struck with the double attack, an explosion of smoke and ice following the impact. Pikachu flew out of the cloud, landing perfectly next to Marill. When the smoke cleared Piplup and Prinplup were down for the count.

"And that's it! Piplup and Prinplup can no longer continue!" Landon said. "That means the winners are Ash and Misty!" The crowd cheered the loudest it had all day as Ash and Misty celebrated their victory.

"I don't believe it!" Misty said. "We actually won!"

"I never doubted us for a second," Ash said. "When we worked together there isn't anything that can stop us." Pikachu and Marill were jumping around, paw in paw. During this Landon and Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"That was an excellent display," Landon said. "You two worked in perfect sync with each other and your Pokémon."

"I always knew you two would be the favorites to win," Nurse Joy said.

"I agree," Dawn said. She and Kenny, along with Piplup and Prinplup, had also walked over to them to congratulate them.

"I don't think we had any chance to beat you," Kenny said.

"I wouldn't say that," Ash said. "You two really made us work for this."

"Yeah," Misty said. "It's too bad we both couldn't have won."

"I know, but there's always next time," Dawn said.

"That there is," Landon said. "And now comes the process of planning your trip. You can take it whenever you want."

"That's great!" Ash said. "Do you think you could schedule it for the week of April 14?"

"You got it," Landon said. As he left to go make the arrangements Misty looked at Ash with a shocked expression.

"April 14?! But that's…"

"Our wedding anniversary? I know," Ash said. "I had hoped to surprise you, but…" Before he could finish Misty caught him in a hug.

"Oh, Ash! I… I don't know what to say!" she said. Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "Just making you happy is good enough for me." Misty knew he was right. For the past two years Ash had done nothing but make her happy, and this year was no exception. As they stood there in each others' arms one thought came to Misty's mind.

What would Ash have planned for her next year?

* * *

There you have it. Happy Valentine's Day!

Please review


	4. Under Snowy Skies

Before the chapter begins I'd like to send a special birthday wish to my good friend and fellow author poka. Happy Birthday!

**Under Snowy Skies**

Snow… pure white snow. Snow as far as the eye could see. Being situated in northern Sinnoh it's what Snowpoint City was most known for (along with the Snowpoint Gym, of course). For trainers looking to enter the Sinnoh League Snowpoint was a temporary stop while they got their next Gym badge.

But for one certain red-haired trainer she knew this would be much more than that.

"It's that time again, Marill," she said.

"(Yup,)" her Water type agreed. The two of them were sitting in the lobby of the local Pokémon staring out the window at the nighttime sky. There was a light snowfall blanketing the town. The sight made her hug her thick winter coat tighter to her body.

"Where do you think Ash and Pikachu are?)" Marill asked.

"Knowing them there's no telling," Misty answered. She glanced at the calendar on the wall, taking note of the day's date. A smile appeared on her face as memories of past Valentine's Days entered her mind.

"I wonder what they have planned this year?" she questioned. Then, as if on cue, the duo in question entered the Pokémon Center.

"We're all set, buddy," Ash told him. "Misty and Marill are in for the night of their lives."

"(I can't wait to get this night underway!)" Pikachu cheered.

"Ash!" The two looked towards the voice and saw Misty and Marill approaching them. Pikachu jumped off his spot on Ash's shoulder just in time for Ash to catch Misty in his arms. Pikachu had a similar moment as he caught Marill as she jumped at him.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Ash asked, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Much better now that you're here," she told him. "Just where did you go, anyway?"

"Just finishing some preparations for later," he answered. That little fact piqued her interest.

"Are you planning something?" she questioned.

"What do you think?" Ash responded with a sly smile. "Today is Valentine's Day after all."

"I knew it! I knew you had something planned!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "So, what's this year's surprise?"

"Step on outside and I'll show you." Misty was a giddy as a school girl as Ash lead her outside, Pikachu doing the same with Marill.

"We'll be back later, Nurse Joy!" Ash called over his shoulder.

"Have fun, you two!" the nurse said. As the Pokémon Center doors slid closed Misty anxiously looked around for whatever Ash was preparing. Strangely there was nothing there.

"Hey, I thought you said you were preparing something," Misty whined.

"I was," Ash reassured her. "In fact it should be arriving… right about…" A sudden whinny caught their attention. Misty gasped as she watched a Rapidash-drawn sleigh stop in front of them. She slowly looked towards Ash, seeing a smile break out on his face.

"Ash… you mean… this is…" While she struggled to find words Ash walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mist," he whispered.

* * *

The sleigh ride was nothing short of perfect. As the sleigh traveled around the snow-covered town Ash and Misty sat and admired the scenery, Ash's arm draped over Misty's shoulder. Pikachu and Marill were sitting in their laps, their tails constantly touching.

"Ash, this night has been just amazing," Misty sighed.

"I'm glad you like it, but it's not over just yet," he told her. This surprised Misty and left her wondering just what else Ash had planned for tonight.

"You know where to go," he told the driver.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ketchum." Taking control of the reigns the driver guided the Rapidash out of town.

"Where are we going now?" Misty asked.

"You'll see," Ash replied. That wasn't the answer she wanted, but Misty decided to be patient regardless. She knew that Ash wouldn't tell her no matter how many times she asked. All she could do was wait and see what Ash had in store for her. Looking around she noticed they had now entered a forest.

"_Just where is he taking me?" _Misty wondered. Despite not knowing where they were heading she had to admit she was enjoying the ride very much. The scenery was breath-taking, what with everything blanketed in pure white snow. As much as she was enjoying the ride, though, she still wanted to hurry and get to their destination…

"We're here, Mr. Ketchum!" … which didn't take much longer. Misty looked around and saw they had stopped in a rather large clearing, and in the middle of that clearing was a beautiful lake.

"Well, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"It's… wow… so beautiful," Misty gasped. Ash smiled as he watched her reaction.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. The two of them and their Pokémon got out of the carriage.

"I'll call when we're ready to head back," Ash instructed. With a nod the driver left the lake, leaving the two couples to spend some quality time alone.

"So, shall we?" Ash offered, extending his arm to Misty. With a smile Misty took hold of Ash's arm.

"(May I?)" Pikachu asked, holding out his paw.

"(You may,)" Marill giggled, taking hold of his paw. Ash and Misty couldn't help but smile, their Pokémon reminding them of themselves.

"So, what do we do now?" Misty asked.

"I thought we'd take a walk around the lake, enjoy the scenery," Ash suggested.

"I'd like that," Misty agreed with a smile. No more words were said at that moment as the two trainers and their Pokémon began to slowly walk around the lake. If there was a heaven on Earth Misty was sure she was there. The light snowfall created the perfect scenery for her and Ash. If she didn't know any better she would have bet that Ash had something to do with the weather, but she of course did know better.

"Hey, check out all the Pokémon." Looking around they saw many Pokémon out frolicking in the snow. Snover, Swinub and Sneasel were seen running about in the snow, the cold weather not bothering the Ice types one bit.

"They look like they're having fun," Ash commented.

"(Ash, look!)" Pikachu shouted. He was pointing towards the center of the lake.

"What is it, Pikachu? I don't see…" Ash gasped as the water rippled and a transparent figure was seen rising up from beneath the water.

"What is that?" Misty asked.

"I… I don't know," Ash replied. "I… think it might be a Pokémon." The figure, as far as they could tell, was small and fairy-like with two tails trailing behind it. Before they could get a better look at it the figure vanished, almost like it wasn't even there.

"Did we… imagine that?" Misty asked, not sure if they were seeing things or not. Ash just smiled.

"No, that wasn't our imagination. I think we just had another encounter with a Legendary Pokémon," he answered.

"Which one do you think it was?" Misty wondered.

"We may never know," Ash answered. They continued to look out over the lake, still captivated by the mystery of what they had just seen.

* * *

A little more than a hour passed before Ash and Misty were ready to head back to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and Marill had fallen asleep with their tails intertwined. Ash and Misty were still awake, their minds on the mysterious Pokémon they had seen.

"Do you really think it was a Legendary Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"I'm almost positive it was," Ash told her. "That's what I love about being a Pokémon trainer. You never know what you're going to see next."

"No you don't," Misty agreed. Then, in a move that caught Misty a bit by surprise, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"And having you by my side makes it all the better," he whispered. Misty giggled as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you, Ash," she sighed.

"And I love you, Misty," Ash replied, gently kissing the top of her head. Misty closed her eyes, reveling in the blissful peace of the moment. As the sleigh continued on towards Snowpoint City Misty made a promise to herself.

"_Next year, Ash… next year it'll be my turn…"_

* * *

And thus ends another magical Valentine's Day for everyone's favorite couple.

Until next year Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Please review


	5. Misty's Surprise

Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and happy birthday Poka.

**Misty's Surprise**

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"

"Infernape, I choose you!" As Ash and Paul sent out their final Pokémon in the championship battle of the Sinnoh League Misty watched from the stands, her Marill and an exhausted Pikachu in her lap. He, like all of Ash's other Pokémon, had battled hard and managed to take out Paul's Honchkrow before falling in battle to his Ursaring. Now it was down to Paul's Electivire and Ash's Infernape, who used to be Paul's Chimchar.

"This is going to be intense," Dawn commented. She, Kenny and Barry, a trainer who had been defeated by Paul earlier in the tournament, had joined Misty to watch Ash's battle.

"This is so exciting I don't think I can stand still!" Barry shouted.

"Well you had better figure out how!" Dawn warned.

"Give him a break, DeeDee," Kenny said, which caused Dawn to glare at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me DeeDee!" she roared. While this was going on Misty was thinking of a conversation she had with her sisters no more than a few days earlier.

* * *

_It had been only a few hours since Ash had secured his spot in the finals of the Sinnoh Championships, and while he was off preparing his team for their battle against Paul Misty had called her sisters to deliver some shocking news._

"_Oh my goodness! Misty, are you serious?" Daisy shrieked._

"_Geez, not so loud! You want everyone in the Pokémon Center to hear you?" Misty scolded._

"_Sorry, Misty. It's just… wow! I wasn't expecting this," Daisy commented. "Do you know how far along you are?"_

"_Well, the doctor said at least two months," Misty replied._

"_Have you told Ash?" Daisy got her answer when Misty looked away._

"_You're kidding. Why haven't you told him?" she wondered._

"_He already has enough to worry about with his upcoming championship battle against Paul. I don't want him to be distracted," Misty explained._

"_Oh, come on. If anything it'll motivate him to beat him even more," Daisy argued._

"_Maybe, but I don't want to take any chances," Misty retorted. "I'll tell him, but only after the battle."_

"_Well… okay," Daisy agreed. "At the very least you could come up with some names."_

"_Daisy!"_

* * *

As Misty thought back to that memory her hand went to her stomach. Thinking about what she and Ash had created still amazed her, and yet it also filled her with great pride and joy.

"(You doing okay, Misty?)" Marill asked.

"Yeah. We're fine," Misty told her. Besides her sisters Marill was the only other soul she had told.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Counter with Mach Punch!" She was snapped back to the battle as Electivire and Infernape collided head on with Thunderpunch and Mach Punch, the two physical attacks proving to be an even match. The two powerful Pokémon jumped back and stared at each other.

"Thunder, let's go!" Paul ordered. Electivire quickly charged up power and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity at Infernape.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash instructed. Infernape spewed a massive flame to counter Electivire's Thunder, the two attacks meeting in the middle of the battlefield.

"More power!" Paul demanded. Electivire grunted and poured more strength into his attack, slowly overpowering Infernape's Flamethrower.

"Don't give in!" Ash urged. Despite his encouraging Electivire was still gaining the upper hand. At the very last second Infernape gave up on his Flamethrower and jumped to the side. He avoided direct contact, but he was still grazed by the Thunder attack.

"Is that the best Infernape has? If so then this battle is as good as mine," Paul spat. Hearing this slightly angered Ash, but for Infernape it went much deeper. Memories of all the years of Paul constantly berating him for his lack of power when he was still a Chimchar suddenly came flooding back, allowing him to tap into his special ability. The flame on his head erupted like a volcano as Blaze took effect.

"Whoa! What's that?" Barry panicked.

"It's Blaze! Paul's going to get it now!" Dawn cheered. Misty sat and silently watched, a smile on her face.

"_Take him down, Ash,"_ she silently cheered.

"Now the real battle begins! Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Fueled by Blaze Infernape spat out a Flamethrower that had more power and intensity than his previous.

"Use Protect!" Paul ordered. Electivire enveloped himself in a green shield, guarding himself from Infernape's attack.

"Switch to Flare Blitz!" Ash instructed. In the blink of an eye Infernape switched attacks, a blue flame enveloping his body as he charged towards Electivire, who still had his Protect barrier up. As soon as the Flamethrower died down he let the barrier fall.

"Don't drop Protect!" Paul yelled. His shout came too late. With nothing between him and Electivire now Infernape increased his speed, closing the distance remarkably fast. In the blink of an eye Infernape slammed into Electivire, burning him with his intense flames.

"Now use Mach Punch!" Ash shouted. Still reeling from Flare Blitz Electivire was sent skywards by Infernape's Mach Punch.

"Now finish it up with Flare Blitz!" Ash cheered, feeling that the championship was within reach. Infernape sprang up towards Electivire. Once he reached him he gave him a smirk. Then, he grabbed Electivire's arms before enveloping both of them in Flare Blitz.

"Bring it home!" Ash shouted. With a loud cry Infernape dove down towards the ground, bringing Electivire down with him. The two Pokémon slammed into the ground, kicking up a large amount of dirt. When everything finally settled down only one Pokémon was left standing.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Infernape wins! This years Sinnoh Champion is Ash of Pallet Town!" The crowd erupted with cheers as the announcement of the new Sinnoh Champion was made.

"Alright! They did it!" Dawn cheered.

"That Ash! I'm going to have to fine him!" Barry shouted. Misty just sat there, a smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes as she watched Ash run out to the center of the battlefield and embrace Infernape. Finally, after years of trying, Ash had accomplished his childhood dream.

* * *

Later that evening Ash was standing on a stage in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by his Pokémon. In his hands he held a large trophy, proof of his victory at the Sinnoh Championships. He was standing in front of a microphone, preparing to address the crowd.

"Wow… I don't know what to say," he started. "This is something I've been working towards for the past 12 years, and now that I've accomplished it I… wow. I-It still feels like a dream." Standing in the front row was Misty, Dawn, Barry and Kenny. All of them were smiling, but Misty's smile was the biggest and brightest of them all.

"There are so many individuals I want to thank. First of all I want to thank my Pokémon. They battled so hard for me, and without them I wouldn't be standing here right now," Ash said. From his shoulder Pikachu let out an energetic 'Pika!' while behind him Staraptor, Gible, Biuzel, Infernape and Torterra all beamed with pride.

"Secondly I want to thank my friends for sticking by me all the time. I really appreciate all your support," he continued.

"Don't mention it, Ash!" Dawn shouted, getting a slight chuckle from the rest of the crowd.

"And last, but certainly not least, there's one person who I want to thank. Without her by my side there is no way I would have been able to accomplish what I did today," he said. As he said this he looked right at Misty.

"Misty… I don't think I could have asked for a better wife, and I thank my lucky stars every day that I get to spend with you by my side," he said. At that moment he motioned for her to join him on stage. She was hesitant at first, but eventually she and Marill walked up on stage. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to join Marill. Before he said anything else Ash took Misty's hands in his.

"Misty… thank you. Thank you for being there for me," he told her. "I am so lucky to have you by my side. I love you so much." As he said these things to her Misty began to tear up.

"I'm just glad you wanted me here to share this with you. I love you too, more than I can say." The two of them kissed briefly, which earned a round of applause from the audience. Afterwards Mr. Goodshow approached the microphone.

"In closing I want to thank everyone for making this year's Sinnoh Championships a huge success. I also want to invite everyone to the special Trainer's banquet to be held this Monday in the main hall," he announced. "Once again, thank you, and let's have a big round of applause for this year's Sinnoh Champion, Ash of Pallet Town!" As the crowd once again applauded Misty couldn't help but smile as she thought about the date of the Trainer's Banquet…

… Valentine's Day.

* * *

As expected the Trainer's Banquet was a huge success, and given what day it fell on the planners decided to give it a slight Valentine's Day theme. Red, white and pink ribbons were hung up while heart-shaped balloons floated in the air. Many of the trainers who had participated in the Sinnoh Championships were in attendance. Barry had declined, saying that he needed to get started on the next leg of his journey to keep from falling too far behind Ash and Paul. Kenny and Dawn, though, had decided to attend. The two of them were with Misty, the three of them striking a conversation.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of people here," Dawn commented.

"Well there were a lot of people at the Sinnoh Championships, so it's only natural that there's going to be a lot of people here," Kenny replied.

"Guess you're right," Sawn said. "By the way, where's Ash? I thought he'd be here with you."

"Good question. With all the people coming up to congratulate him I guess we got separated," Misty assumed. With Ash's whereabouts unknown Misty excused herself to go look for him. With Marill at her side the Water trainer searched for her husband.

"Come on, Ash. Where did you run off to?" she wondered. She and Marill were passing right by the entrance when…

"What will you do now?"

"I'm heading off to challenge the Battle Frontier."

"I recognize those voices." Maneuvering through the crowd Misty and Marill made it outside. There, she saw Ash and Paul apparently engaged in a conversation.

"That Battle Frontier. Looking to accomplish what your brother didn't?" Ash asked.

"Not just that, but to test myself," Paul replied. "The way I see it if I can conquer that then I'll be ready to ask you for a rematch." As soon as Paul said rematch Ash smiled.

"Well whether you conquer it or not I'd love to have a rematch with you any day," he said. At that point a smirk appeared on Paul's face.

"In that case you'd better make sure you don't slack off on your training. I want you at your best," Paul declared.

"Of course," Ash said. Right then Misty saw the two of them do something she thought she'd never see…

They shook hands.

"To our future battle," Ash declared. Paul nodded in agreement before the two ended the handshake. Paul then left to continue his Pokémon journey, leaving Ash to watch his retreating figure. Pikachu, who had been on the ground at Ash's feet listening, jumped onto his shoulder.

"(He's going to be tough in our rematch,)" he stated.

"That's why we're going to have to be on the top of our game," Ash retorted.

"Well I think you've already reached the top." Ash turned around to see Misty and Marill standing behind him.

"What brings you two out here?" Ash wondered as he approached Misty and pulled her into a hug.

"Wondering where you two went," she answered.

"Sorry about disappearing like that. I saw Paul and I wanted to speak to him before he left," he explained.

"Setting up your eventual rematch from what I heard," Misty commented. Ash nodded.

"He's a strong opponent, and he's only going to get stronger. That's why I feel we need to keep training so we can stay strong enough for him," Ash explained.

"Does that include more traveling?" Misty inquired.

"Possibly. You never know what the future holds," Ash answered.

"In that case can I make one suggestion?" Misty wondered.

"Sure," Ash said. Her requests were far and in between, and Ash was always more than willing to agree to them.

"Can we… hold off on traveling for a while?" This was not something he was expecting.

"Uh… okay. But why?" Ash wondered. He had no problem with the request, but the timing was rather strange in his opinion. At this point Misty knew she had to tell him.

"_Okay… time to let the Meowth out of the bag."_ She took a moment to steady her nerves before continuing.

"Well Ash, in the coming months things are going to change for us," she began.

"Change? What do you mean change?" Ash asked. Misty could tell he was getting a little nervous.

"There's going to be… something… that we're going to need to get used to," she continued. By the look on his face Misty could tell Ash still didn't understand.

"Could you be a bit more clear on this?" he requested. Misty smiled as she got ready to continue.

"Well… you're already a Pokémon Master, a loving husband… and in a few months…" She took his hand and moved it down to her stomach. At first Ash didn't know what she was doing, but slowly the realization of what she was telling him began to dawn on him.

"M-Misty… a-are you…"

"For years you've been showering me with Valentine's Day gifts. This year… it's my turn," she said. Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"H-How long have you…"

"At least two months," she told him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Ash wondered.

"I didn't want you to be distracted for your battle against Paul," Misty explained. "I hope you're not too upset with me."

"Upset? Why would I be upset? This is great!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks to you I… I'm going to be a father!" Misty couldn't help but smile as she listened to Ash go on about everything he and his future child would do together.

"Things are certainly going to be more interesting come next year," Misty commented with a smile. All in all it was another memorable Valentine's Day.

* * *

Who said Ash gets to have all the fun. Please review


	6. A Home of Their Own

Happy Birthday, Poka! And now, time for this year's Valentine's installment.

**A Home of Their Own**

"They should be here soon." It had been a busy day in the Ketchum household as Delia prepared for the arrival of Ash and his family. The last time she had seen them was before they left for Sinnoh, which had been over three years ago.

"You girls need any help in there?" Delia called.

"No thanks. We've got everything covered." To help prepare for the big day Delia had asked Misty's sisters to help her. Of course they were more than willing to oblige.

"Like, how much longer do you think they'll be?" Lily asked. Before Delia could answer they heard a car stopping outside, followed shortly by two doors shutting.

"That must be them," Delia gushed. She rushed to the door and opened it just in time for Pikachu and Marill to come scampering inside.

"(Ah… it feels great to be back in Kanto,)" Pikachu sighed.

"(You said it,)" Marill agreed.

"Pikachu! Marill!" The two Pokémon looked up and saw Delia standing over them. Almost immediately they jumped into her arms.

"I missed you two," Delia said.

"(We missed you too,)" Pikachu replied.

"I hope you saved some of that for us." Standing in the doorway was Ash and Misty, and in Misty's arms was their child. Pikachu and Marill jumped down out of Delia's arms as she hugged Ash and Misty.

"Oh, it's been so long. I really missed you two," she gushed.

"We missed you too, Mom," Ash said.

"Hey, Misty!" Daisy greeted.

"Daisy! Lily! Violet! I wasn't expecting to see you three here," Misty said as she hugged her sisters.

"Mrs. Ketchum, like, called us over to help get things ready for you guys," Violet explained. While this was going on Ash noticed his and Misty's child looking around the Ketchum home.

"Looks like Michelle wants the grand tour," Ash commented. Right then everyone's attention turned to Ash and Misty's daughter, Michelle Renee Ketchum.

"Oh my… she's adorable," Delia cooed.

"She, like, looks just like you, Misty," Daisy commented.

"The only difference is she has Ash's black hair," Violet noticed. Just as she said Michelle had Misty's sea-green eyes and Ash's jet black hair. The young Ketchum giggled at all the attention she was getting.

"Aw, she's even cuter when she laughs," Daisy cooed. While everyone focused their attention on Michelle Delia caught a glimpse of Ash out of the corner of her eye. She could see him beaming with pride, but she also noticed what looked like a bit of concern on his face. Knowing that her son wouldn't want to talk about his problems easily she made a mental note to ask Misty about it later.

"Let's get you guys settled in," Daisy suggested. "We, like, prepared a big lunch."

"Great. I'm starving," Ash commented.

"When are you not?" Misty joked. This got a laugh out of everyone, including Michelle.

* * *

After lunch things had a chance to settle down. Delia had taken out Ash's baby crib and looked on as Misty set Michelle down for her nap. She was then surprised when she saw Pikachu and Marill climb into the crib with the baby and lie down next to her, one on each side, and fall asleep.

"They sleep with her?" Delia asked.

"Ever since the day she was born," Misty answered. "They're just as protective of her as Ash and I are."

"Speaking of Ash is there something bothering him? I noticed he seemed a bit distracted earlier," Delia said. Misty seemed to know exactly what she was referring to.

"Well… there has been something on his mind lately, but he won't tell me what it is," Misty admitted. "I know he doesn't want me to worry about things, but that's what couples do. They share their problems and concerns and deal with them together."

"True, but my Ash has always been like that. If something's bothering him he doesn't want others to worry about it. He'd rather deal with it on his own, says he 'doesn't want to burden others with his problems'," Delia explained.

"I still wish he'd tell me when something's bothering him," Misty said.

"If it makes you feel better I'll try talking to him," Delia offered.

"I'd appreciate it," Misty said. Feeling that now was as good a time as any Delia headed up to Ash's room to speak with him. As she opened the door she found him sitting on his bed. He appeared to be in deep thought for he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she offered, causing him to look up and notice her.

"Mom. I didn't even hear you walk in," he admitted.

"I noticed," Delia said. She walked over and sat down next to the son.

"Misty thinks there's something wrong you're not telling her. Is there?" Delia wondered.

"Well… there is something that's been on my mind lately," he revealed. Delia expected Ash to deny it, but he seemed surprisingly willing to talk about it.

"I'm listening," Delia said.

"I'm sure you may have guessed this by now, but Misty and I decided to stop traveling for a bit, at least until Michelle is old enough to come with us," Ash said.

"That's a very grown-up decision," Delia praised.

"Yeah, and that's also why Misty and I are looking to purchase a home we can raise Michelle in," Ash announced.

"Why Ash, that's wonderful!" Delia commented. "Where do you plan to stay?" At that moment Ash's concerned look returned.

"That's the problem. There aren't any homes for sale in the places we want to live," Ash sighed.

"Where have you looked?" Delia inquired.

"Misty said she wants a home close to either Cerulean City or Pallet Town. So far we've checked in Cerulean City, Pewter City and Viridian City without any luck," Ash explained.

"I see. That is a problem," Delia admitted. "Have you looked around Pallet yet?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping we can find something here," Ash said.

"I'm sure you will, son," Delia said. She got up to leave, but before exiting the room Ash called to her.

"Mom… I know Misty asked you to find out what was bothering me, but please tell her not to worry about it," Ash requested. Delia smiled at her son.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I will," she promised. With that she left the room, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

* * *

Later that day Ash decided to head to Professor Oak's lab to see how his Pokémon were doing. As he came downstairs he saw Misty talking with her sisters in the living room. After her nap Michelle was wide awake. She was sitting on the couch next to Misty, currently playing with Pikachu and Marill.

"Ladies," Ash greeted.

Hey Ash. We were, like, wondering where you disappeared to," Violet said.

"Just had to do a bit of thinking," Ash told them. He then knelt down in front of Michelle.

"Having fun with Pikachu and Marill?" he asked, tickling his daughter under her chin.

"She's been having a blast," Misty responded. Michelle smiled and giggled in response. With a huge smile on his face Ash got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Misty inquired.

"To Professor Oak's lab. I wanted to see how the Pokémon were doing," Ash said. "You want to come along?"

"Thanks for the offer, but my sisters and I have a lot of catching up to do," Misty politely refused.

"That's okay. I understand," Ash said. "I'll be back later." He gave Misty a quick kiss before heading for the lab. Along the way he looked around at the various houses, hoping to find one he and Misty could purchase. Unfortunately things were looking all too familiar.

"Oh man… at this rate Misty and I will never find our own house," he sighed.

"Hey, Ashy-boy!" Ash looked up to see his one-time rival and now good friend Gary approaching him.

"What's up, Gary?" Ash greeted.

"Nothing much, just here visiting Gramps. I wasn't expecting to see you here, though. I thought you and Misty would be off on another journey," Gary assumed.

"Our traveling days are going to be put on hold for a while," Ash announced, much to the surprise of Gary.

"On hold? Why? Did something happen?" Gary asked.

"Michelle happened," Ash told him. Right then Gary slapped his head.

"Oh man… I completely forgot about your daughter," he said.

"Yeah. Misty and I want to settle down for a while and raise her, so we're looking to buy a house," Ash explained.

"That makes sense to me. How are things going?" Gary asked.

"Not good. There aren't any houses in the locations we want to live. Pallet Town is our last hope and from what I can see it looks like we're going to strike out again," Ash said. Gary brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"I can see how that could be a problem," he commented. "Did you think about living in your Mom's house?"

"I couldn't ask Mom to do that, even if I know she'd be more than willing," Ash refused. "Mist and I want a place to call our own."

"Hey, I understand. I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes," Gary admitted. Ash they continued to walk and talk Ash paused, looking off to the side. Seeing Ash come to a stop Gary stopped and walked back to his side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he inquired.

"I think things are starting to look up." Gary followed Ash's gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"Well now, it looks like your search is over," he commented.

"It sure looks that way," Ash agreed.

* * *

A few hours later Ash returned home from Professor Oak's lab. As he walked in the door Delia noticed that he had a big smile on his face.

"Well now, something has you in a good mood," she assumed.

"Let's just say I saw something that made me look forward to Misty and mine's future," Ash stated. He then proceeded to tell her about his meeting with Gary and what the two of them found on their way to Professor Oak's lab. When he was done Delia's smile was just as big as Ash's.

"Oh Ash, that's wonderful!" Delia gushed. "You need to tell Misty right away."

"Actually, I think I'll wait a bit," Ash said, leaving Delia a bit confused.

"Why wait? This is something that she'll want to hear," Delia insisted.

"I agree, but I think there's a certain day approaching that would be the perfect day to let her know," Ash said. As he said this he looked at the calendar on the wall, more specifically the coming Tuesday.

"Okay, Ash, where are you taking us?" Misty asked.

* * *

"You'll see." Misty had wanted to just relax at the Ketchum household for the day, but Ash had insisted on taking both her and Michelle out to who-knows-where. She wasn't worried, though. Considering what today was and knowing Ash's track record she knew that wherever he was taking them would more than likely be worth it in the end.

"Okay, we're here," Ash announced.

"Alright… but where's here?" Misty wondered.

"Take a look over there," Ash said, pointing off to their left. Misty turned her gaze to where he was pointing. They were standing in front of a nice looking house. A modest-sized two-story house it reminded Misty a little of Delia's home.

"What do you think?" Ash wondered.

"It looks nice, just the kind of home I'd like to raise Michelle in," Misty commented.

"Then I guess this would be a good time to give you this." The next thing Misty knew Ash had took hold of her hand and placed something in her palm. Looking in her hand she saw something that made her gasp in surprise.

"A-Ash… is this…" she stuttered.

"That's right. The keys to our new home," Ash confirmed. Misty was almost too shocked to reply.

"But… But how? When?" she asked.

"When I went to visit the Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab the other day I ran into Gary and we found this house for sale. Right then I knew this was where we would live, and by the end of the day the house was ours," Ash explained. Misty had no idea what to say. Once again Ash had surprised her with a gift that was beyond compare. Being mindful of Michelle Misty hugged Ash, giving him a loving kiss in the process.

"Oh Ash… I don't know what to say," she said.

"Well I do… Happy Valentine's Day, Mist." As they stood there Michelle stared at the house. Noticing this Misty smiled.

"That's our new home, honey. Do you like it?" Misty cooed. Michelle smiled and let out a few giggles, indicating that she did indeed like their new home.

"Looks like she approves," Misty giggled.

"I'm glad, because from here on out this is our home," Ash stated.

"Yeah… our home." As they stood in front of their new home they could only imagine what the future held for them. The one thing they knew for certain was that no matter what came next they now had a place of their own to experience it in.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this year's update. See you next Valentine's Day!

Please review


	7. Their Future

Happy birthday, Poka. And now for this year's installment.

**Their Future**

Another Valentine's Day had arrived, but unlike previous years there was no special event planned by Ash. Instead he, Misty, their daughter Michelle and their Pokémon were all gathered in front of a lit fireplace in their home. A content sigh escaped Misty's lips as she leaned back into Ash's arms, the sound of the crackling fire filling her ears.

"Is this everything you thought it would be?" Ash asked.

"Everything and more," Misty replied. A smile made its way to Ash's face as he gently kissed the top of Misty's head.

"I'm glad. I was thinking that… well, you might have been disappointed," Ash said.

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?" Misty inquired.

"Well, I've always come up with something special on Valentine's Day, but this year I… kinda came up empty," Ash explained. A slight chuckle came from misty as she listened to her husband.

"Listen to me, Ash… after everything you've done for me over the past few years there is no way I can ever be disappointed in you," she said. "You've given me more than I could ever ask for, and for that I love you more than anything." Ash smiled as he hugged her tighter.

"Then can I assume this Valentine's Day is perfect?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you… in our home," Misty confessed. The family sat in silence once more, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace. Eventually, though, Misty broke the silence.

"I wonder… what do you think the future will bring us?" she wondered.

"Well, whatever it brings we'll face it together," Ash stated. "After all, that's what families do."

"Yeah," Misty agreed. Once again silence filled the room, the only sound being the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"What do you think Michelle will want to be when she's old enough to get her first Pokémon?" Misty asked. As she spoke she glanced down at her lap, where her and Ash's daughter was curled up sleeping. A smile graced her face as she gently brushed her hand against Michelle's cheek, causing the child to snuggle up more to her mother.

"Who knows. There's no shortage of possibilities for her," Ash replied. "She could be a trainer and travel the world like we did when we were younger."

"She could, though I hope she doesn't run into the problems we had back then," Misty said. "We both know we had our fair share of those."

"I know. Between criminal organizations looking to rule to the world to ancient prophecies that had us risking our lives on more than one occasion I'd say we had more than our fair share," Ash reminisced. "Of course I wouldn't want it any different. Would you?"

"Maybe just a little bit. There were a few life-threatening moments that I think we could have avoided," Misty commented.

"You mean like when we encountered Mewtwo?" Ash inquired.

"That's one of a few," Misty agreed. "The whole ordeal involving Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Lugia is another."

"I doubt if there was anything we could have done to avoid that one. After all I was mentioned by name in the prophecy," Ash reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that," Misty sheepishly admitted. "Well then, what about with Entei and the Unown. You can't tell me that wasn't avoidable."

"Nor will I," Ash agreed. "Like I said we had more than our fair share of life-threatening scenarios, but in the end I believe they helped us grow stronger as trainers… and closer as friends." At that moment their fingers intertwined as Ash gave Misty's hand a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Well, if she decides to be a trainer we'll be there to help her along, but what if she wants to be a coordinator?" Misty wondered. "We don't have a lot of experience in that field."

"But we know people who do," Ash stated, referring to their friends May and Dawn. "I'm sure they'd be more than willing to teach her all about being a coordinator if that's what she decides to do." Misty recalled seeing both May and Dawn perform in many Pokémon Contests. In her opinion they were two of the best she had ever seen.

"They'll be great teachers, there's no doubt about that," she agreed. "And on top of that my sisters would love to have another performer in the family." When Misty mentioned her sisters Ash began to think, something Misty noticed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she offered.

"I was just thinking… what if she wants to follow in your footsteps," Ash stated.

"What, you mean become a Gym Leader?" Misty questioned.

"Of course. In fact I'm sure she'd love to be just like her mother," Ash said.

"Maybe, but if my sisters ever found out they'd just use her as a way to get out of their Gym Leader duties," Misty retorted.

"I don't know. They've been putting a lot of effort into becoming proper Gym Leaders. I doubt if they'd just throw it all away that quickly," Ash replied.

"Maybe, but I don't think she'll want to become a Gym Leader right out of the gate," Misty commented.

"Well then, what about a researcher," Ash suggested.

"You mean like Gary?" Misty inquired.

"Sure. He's had great success in that field," Ash said. In truth Gary had made a name for himself as a world-renowned researcher, even rivaling his grandfather Professor Oak.

"I hadn't considered that as an option, but now that you mention it I think she would make a great Pokémon researcher," Misty admitted. "She already has the right mindset for it."

"I'll say she does," Ash agreed. "She hasn't met a Pokémon she doesn't like, or one that doesn't like her."

"Granted the only ones we've let her met are ours," Misty added. "I'm not entirely comfortable with letting her come in contact with wild Pokémon."

"You have a point there," Ash agreed. "Still, I'm sure she'll have no trouble making friends with any Pokémon she may meet. We sure didn't."

"No we didn't," Misty said. "You know, we've been sitting here talking about what Michelle might want to become when she's old enough to get her first Pokémon, and we haven't even talked about the most important decision yet."

"And that would be?" Ash inquired.

"Just what Pokémon is she going to choose," Misty stated. "Before she decides what she wants to become she'll first need to decide what Pokémon she'll start with."

"I don't think that decision will be as difficult as you think," Ash stated.

"What makes you say that?" Misty wondered. Without saying a word Ash motioned towards the front of the fireplace, where Pikachu and Marill were curled up sleeping. Nestled in between them was an egg, their egg. Misty smiled as she gazed at the soon-to-be family.

"They've been so quiet about it I keep forgetting that they're going to be parents themselves soon," she admitted.

"I can still remember when we first found out," Ash reminisced. "Pikachu was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement." Misty stifled a laugh as she recalled that moment.

"He was so excited I was afraid he would hurt himself. Thank goodness Marill was able to calm him down," she said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"So what do you think will hatch from it?" Misty asked.

"We won't know until it does hatch," Ash said. "Although, I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Misty inquired.

"Whatever Pokémon comes out of the egg will be the one Michelle begins her journey with," Ash stated.

"What makes you say that?" Misty wondered. As looked to his sleeping daughter and smiled.

"You and I both know that as soon as she's old enough to she's going to care for that little Pokémon as if it's already hers," Ash explained. "When it comes time for her to start her Pokémon journey there won't be any other Pokémon more suited for her." It took no time at all for Misty to realize Ash was, as he usually was on these things, right.

"Guess everything's set for her when she does decide to begin her journey," she assumed.

"Pretty much," Ash agreed. "All that's left is for her to take the first step." They two parents looked down at their daughter. Misty then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Immediately a smile appeared on Michelle's face as she snuggled up more on Misty's lap.

"You've got a bright future ahead of you, my baby," Misty cooed. "But for now, sleep well."

"Yeah. You've got a lot of years to go before you have any of that to worry about," Ash added. The rest of the Valentine's Day night was spent just enjoying being in each other's company… just how they wanted to spend it.

* * *

I'll admit there wasn't that much to this year's chapter. Here's to next year, though.

Please review


End file.
